


stimulante amore

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time, Humiliation, M/M, Post-Canon, Power Play, Prompt Fill, Spanking, Watersports, Wet & Messy, credence crying during sex, everyone is hung, first time anything, lots of dubcons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Credence is used to being punished, but not like this.





	stimulante amore

**Author's Note:**

> i invented a word for the Stinging Hex ok shoot me.  
> its just called a stinging hex theres no incantation, i say bullshit.  
> latin for stung- ictus.  
> latin title means -stung by love- 
> 
>  
> 
> original prompt:  
> "Please write me a lovely little fic where Credence is being punished by spanking. He's got his trousers on. Graves if fully dressed. Cape and all! Let Credence pee on his lap. He just completely unloads out of probably terror? Graves spanks him through it. Calling him names for making a mess of things. Also, can Graves get hard as Credence pees?"
> 
>  
> 
> 10/10 i probably went easy on our boi. oh well.

Removed for publication elsewhere

 

**Author's Note:**

> dont bother judging me i already judged myself


End file.
